(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a connector, and more particularly provides a connector that enables changing the assembled form according to user needs, while at the same time retaining positioning of the connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Current use of electronic equipment is considerably widespread, with connectors being primarily used to establish a connection relation between electronic equipments. Moreover, the use of connectors on current printed circuit tongues is already extremely common, such as the various forms of connector ports, which are all completed via connectors. Printed circuit tongues of all types of electronic products, including familiar devices such as computer motherboards, mobile phone printed circuit tongues, and the like, are all equipped with connectors enabling connection with external devices, thereby enabling mutual connection between electronic products and data exchange therebetween, or connection to the Internet, and so on.
Taking a general USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector as an example, which, early in its development, was a USB connecting interface, and such a USB (plug and play) can be said to have provided convenience to many users, the user being able to insert a device provided with a USB interface into a device similarly provided with a USB port to carry out access operations, and facilitate the needs of people. However, in order to accommodate advancement in technology, the transmission speed feature of the USB needed to be increased, resulting in the development of USB 2.0, which has an even faster transmission rate compared to the original USB. USB 2.0 ports are not only compatible with the original USB, but also support faster speeds, thereby enabling the user to save on working time, and increase efficiency.
However, when USB 2.0 transmission rates were unable to meet user needs, then USB 3.0 was developed. USB 3.0 is similarly compatible with the original USB as well as USB 2.0, and at later periods, different interfaces have been developed, such as E-SATA (External-Serial Advanced Serial Attachment) interfaces, and so on. Moreover, various different interfaces have been developed that combine the three types of interfaces into one structural configuration, thereby eliminating annoyance to the user resulting from having to reinsert. However, the outer casing of connectors of general devices are not provided with a position retaining function, often causing displacement of the connector and errors occurring when in use.
In addition, early in its development, the general USB connector was a USB connecting interface, and such a USB (plug and play) can be said to have provided convenience to many users, the user being able to insert a device provided with a USB interface into a device similarly provided with a USB port to carry out access operations, and facilitate the needs of people. However, assembly methods and specifications of USBs on the current market are practically identical, and thus separate manufacture of a USB with specific structures or requirements cannot be implemented. And should separate manufacture be necessary, then a separate mold must be opened, thereby necessitating an increase in the overall cost, and thus, correspondingly, of no economic benefit.
Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to research and improve on the problems and shortcomings of the aforementioned prior art.